


Everglow

by morganrules



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bisexual Male Character, Breastfeeding, Christmas, Dealing with PTSD, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Quickies, Romance, daryl and rick are kinda married and had a baby together, now they both take care of carl judith and the new baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: The safe zone was different from everything they’ve seen. It was like a calm after the storm. After one year living peacefully in Alexandria, Daryl and Rick are impossibly close, “married”, with three kids and a group they could call a family of their own.





	1. Good Morning, sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :) Just to give you some context, in this universe, Daryl is able to get pregnant and here, male pregnancy only takes 6 months. He and Rick had a daughter together, who's only 5 months now and Judith is 3 years old.

Outside, the sun was rising high in the sky, just as clear as water as the clouds made space for its light. It was December 24th and a day to celebrate the good old Christmas. Rick’s group didn’t know the meaning of the word for a long time now, since the world they knew once, vanished completely.

But Alexandria wasn’t like any other community they have been into since everything went down the drain. It was safe, it was clean and it was exactly what their group needed.

Daryl could feel the weight of his husband’s arms covering his chest, making him feel like there was no place better in the Earth now. A ghost of smile was drawn upon his lips as he heard Rick’s peaceful snores; he needed that rest more than anyone else.

The hunter tried to be as quiet as possible, careful to not make a sound, but the smallest shift of his body was enough to make his lover shift alongside, yawning softly.

“Rick?”- Daryl whispered.

“Hm… Mornin’, darlin’…”- Rick replied with a few more yawns. It took him a while to fully wake up as he cleaned up his eyes.

“Mornin’.”- Daryl hummed with a soft smile, turning to the side so he could stare right into his man’s eyes.

“Gotta pee… Be right back.”- The leader announced, pressing a peck upon his lover’s lips.

Just like a few months ago, this has become their everyday morning routine. Rick would wake up, use the bathroom, Daryl would use it right after and if they were in the mood, they would have a quickie while Susan was asleep.

Rick barely knew where he was going as he opened the bathroom’s door, slowly, to avoid disturbing his daughter, who was now sleeping like angel in her crib. She was the only one there with them, because in Alexandria, Carl finally had a room just for himself and Judith.

He yawned one last time, peed, cleaned his face with some water, reminding of how lucky they were for having the luxury of clear water and followed the way back to his bed, lying down and covering himself up.

Daryl quickly rose up from their bed, following to the bathroom as well. He quickly did what he needed to and stared at the mirror. He hated those things, didn’t like the way he looked like, even though Rick always made sure to tell him that he was amazing.

He still coulnd’t see that, but hopefully someday he would start to believe in those words. Daryl sighed, because the bathroom mirror was huge enough so he could see his stomach as well.

Daryl couldn’t help the small smile as soon as he glanced to his c-section scar, reminding that he made something beautiful with Rick and for that, he was proud.

He returned just as quickly to their room, checking the crib to see if the baby was still peaceful before hopping up his bed once more. It doesn’t take long until Daryl’s head was rested against Rick’s chest.

They’ve kissed for a while as Rick’s cupped Daryl’s face with his hands; their bodies all curled and protected by the tangling blanket. Daryl could stay there forever and the same worked for Rick. Neither felt the need to exchange many words, because their eyes said everything they needed to know.

In the corner, Susan still slept peacefully, her sweet and soft yawning barely audible, but still there in a comforting way.

“Hey love…”- Rick whispered, stroking Daryl’s cheeks.

“Wha’?”- Daryl bit his lips, staring right into his husband’s blues.

“Wanna...?”- Rick whispered, careful to not wake their kid up.

Daryl rolled his eyes, playfully pushing him. “m’ game...But girly gonna wake up soon.” – He muttered.

“Well, then take your boxers off, love…”- Rick replied, biting his lips. His hands moving towards the nightstand to grab their lube.

Daryl could feel the pink rising upon his cheeks as he took his boxers out, helping his husband to take his own off as well. They both giggled as soon as they were completely naked.

There was no need of more words before Daryl playfully started to press kisses upon his husband’s chest, making sure to press his soft lips everywhere. He was surprised to see that his husband was still quite soft though.

“Trouble here, old man?”- Daryl joked, but the blush in his cheeks was still there.

“In my defense, it’s too early.”- Rick retorted, opening his mouth as soon as he felt his husband’s lips wrapped around him.

Daryl went up and down, swirling his tongue and stopping every once in a while to check is Susan was still asleep. They had to be quick because in any minute, their girl would wake up.

Rick didn’t waste time, spreading some lube on his fingers, trying to reach his lover’s ass but it was too far from him. A few playful taps on Daryl’s shoulder were enough for the hunter get the message, turning himself the other way around, just so he could sit on his husband’s stomach, exposing his ass.

He never stopped sucking Rick off as his leader gently stroked his behind, fingering him carefully, making sure to explore his surroundings. Daryl almost kicked his face when he playfully ticked his feet, unable to stop chuckling with his husband’s cock with his mouth.

They both stared to the side, to make sure the baby was still sleeping once more before they actually were done with the foreplay and Rick was already properly dressed with a condom. Daryl slowly left his leader’s belly, positioning himself under him.

Rick grinned up, placing playful kisses upon his lover’s brow “I love you.” – He whispered.

“Know that, Grimes, now fuck me.”- Daryl smiled softly.

“Feisty…” – Rick giggled, pressing one last kiss upon his lips.

Their breaths were already uneven as soon as Rick pushed inside, slowly moving himself back and forth, as his husband’s legs were open by his sides. Daryl’s arms were holding Rick’s waist tightly and he had to make a huge effort to not moan loudly.

Being a Dixon, he knew pretty well how to be quiet and make it seem like he wasn’t even there, but with Rick, making this was almost impossible. His leader knew exactly how to push his buttons.

It doesn’t take any longer until they fall in their usual pattern, their bodies moving in complete unison. Daryl never felt as safe and as desired as he felt into his husband’s arms. His hips moved a bit when he felt his spot pounded continuously.

Heck, Rick never ever missed the right spot; he was like an expert when it was about Daryl’s body and knowing where exactly he reached, that's when he started to slam himself in, nonstop.

Daryl had to cover his own mouth with his hands to avoid a loud moan. Rick was still grunting, completely in trance when suddenly, they heard the smallest sound coming from the crib.

They completely froze in their bed, stopping their movements right away.

“Shit…”- Daryl muttered.

“Shh…”- Rick replied, trying to listen closely.

Susan whined a little, but it took her seconds until she started to snore peacefully again

"...Damn.”- Daryl breathed in relief.

Rick didn’t waste time, thrusting in and out again, making his husband throw his head to the back, as the redneck tried his hardest to muffle all the sounds coming out of his mouth. They were close as Daryl dig his nails upon Rick’s back, mouth beautifully parted as they danced.

Rick knew that his lover was almost done when he felt a few taps on his arms; he could see Daryl swallowing dry, eyes impossibly shut. It was their thing whenever they were making love. If the hunter tapped three times on Rick’s arms, that meant he was about to come.

“Cum to me…”- Rick whispered, pressing a kiss upon his lover’s brow.

“Shit… Shit… Hmmf….”- Daryl moaned as low as he could.

“Fuck, Darlin’…Mmmhf…”- Rick grunted right after, coming non stop.

Their bodies were shaking with the aftershocks, brows peppered with small droplets of sweat, breaths completely uneven by now.

Rick was about to kiss his husband when they heard a loud whining, Susan was finally waking up and Rick was just thankful because they had time enough to finish each other off.

“Gonna get her…” – Daryl sighed, pressing one last kiss upon his husband’s lips.

Rick sighed as well, because he didn’t want to pull out yet, but duty called so he just eased himself out and helped Daryl to dress his boxers.

The hunter spread his arms all cat like, yawning lazily, walking towards his daughter’s crib. As soon as Susan glanced to her papa, she started to cry even harder and didn’t stop until he got her into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

“Hey girly…”- He smiled, nuzzling against the baby’s head. “You hungry?”

Daryl asked, still rocking her and walking back to his bed, sitting down with her on his arms. It was incredibly how perfectly the girl’s small frame fit onto her papa’s chest.

Susan started to move her tiny lips, searching for Daryl’s nipples and as soon as he gave her one, she immediately started to suckle, so hungry that her papa couldn’t help the smile.

“This is everything…”- Rick muttered with a smile, resting his head upon his hands.

Daryl didn’t reply, but smiled shortly, never stopping to stare at his little princess. Just like he did with Judith before, he would do anything in the world to protect his daughter. She was the only “good” thing that came out of him, in his mind, and he would be damned if someone else tried to ruin it for him.

“Lil ass kicker need som’ bath…”- Daryl hummed, referring to Judith.

“I’ll be right back.”- Rick nodded, dressing his sweatpants to walk on the corridor.

He noticed that Judith was already awake, happily playing with her older brother. Carl on the other hand, seemed quite tired. He smiled softly when he saw his father, quickly giving the baby to Rick.

“Mornin’, son. You look tired.”- Rick implied, pressing a kiss upon Judith’s hair.

“Yeah… Me and Enid skated together last night.- The boy blushed. “Judy was there too.”

“I’m happy for you, son. Gonna give Judy a bath now. Mind helping us with the stock today?” – Rick required.

“Sure.”- Carl nodded, dressing his cowboy hat.

Rick left the room, returning to his own and noticing that Daryl was already preparing their baby for a bath.  

This has been another tradition between them since Susan’s birthday. Daryl and Rick would give their kids a bath and take their own bath as well, especially because they didn’t want to spend all the hot water.

They both would wear their boxers and join the shower together, each one holding a baby in their arms.

“Papa’s gonna wash his girly now.”- Daryl said to Susan, carefully holding her with an arm while he grabbed a baby shampoo with his free hand.

He really didn’t get the point of baby products having so many scents, but Rick insisted that babies needed special products so he gladly obeyed. Susan couldn’t stop laughing, showing her toothless mouth.

She was quite hairy for a five months, probably genetics from Daryl. Rick on the other hand struggled to give Judith a bath because the girl wouldn’t stop shaking her arms happily.

“Gi’ papa a kiss!” – Judith demanded, shaking her little arms.

Rick couldn’t help the chuckle, turning himself to the back so he could give a sweet peck upon Daryl’s lips. The hunter smiled, kissing back, but never stopping his task for a minute.

When both kids had their hair washed, it was time for their dads; Rick washed Daryl’s head with the strongest strawberry shampoo he had, knowing it would annoy the heck out of his husband while the hunter lathered the soap, passing it all over Rick’s body.

After the bath, the kids were ready for their warm towels, all done for the new diapers and clothes. Rick and Daryl always shared the task, helping each other out to dress the girls.

Daryl couldn’t believe that he was such a lucky guy, even if Alexandria was full of bigots, he didn’t care at all. The townspeople respected them, mostly because they were afraid of Rick.

Everyone out there knew they were a couple, but no one would dare to do what they did with Aaron and Eric. In fact, Daryl and Rick didn’t even got married in front of everyone, they simply changed two rings, in the safety of their own room and never announced.

Of course, the group noticed the rings and everyone was glad that they were finally together, so really, he couldn’t complain about anything at all.

For the first time in his life, Daryl felt like he deserved something good in his life and he wouldn’t let anyone destroy what he had with his kids and his husband.

“Wantcha…”- Daryl confessed with a blush as soon as they finished dressing the girls up.

Rick smiled because it was his husband’s way of saying I love you. “Love you too, darlin’. We have to hurry up, it’s Christmas!”

“Oh damn… Yer right.”- Daryl completely forgot about the festivities. After all, he never had a proper Holiday before, but something in the back of his head was saying that this one would be just perfect.

**To be continued…**


	2. All I Want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrate their first real Christmas at Rick and Daryl’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late! My Holidays were so full of activities and travels that I barely got time to anything else! ope you guys had a great Holiday time!

As they walked down the stairs, they saw several members of their group walking back and forth by the leaving room. After all, this Christmas dinner would be at their house, which was one of the largest in the community.

Rick had no intention of inviting Alexandrians to the party, however he made sure to call Aaron and Eric to join them and to assist in the preparations. Maggie ran with tons Christmas ornaments in her arms as Glenn followed her, trying to save some accessories from falling on the ground floor.

Daryl was the first one to greet the couple of men in front of him. Both Aaron and Eric had some platters in their hands, but they were all empty since it was still too early.

"Mornin '" - Daryl greeted with a smile.

"Good morning! Eric and I have a lot to do, so, see you soon, guys." Aaron winked, leaving the room in two seconds with an Eric speaking on his back.

Daryl nodded, after all he also had a lot of stuff to do before supper. He wanted to hunt some Turkeys for a plate he wanted to do. Rick wasn’t very thrilled about it because he didn’t like when his husband went out there all by himself, but he knew better than trying to control his love.

“Gonna hunt y’alls supper, now.”- Daryl announced, placing Susan on Rick’s arms.

“You sure, darlin’? Want some help?”- Rick tried, gently rocking their baby in his arms.

“Ya gonna scare mah game, old man. M’ fine.” – Daryl assured, making sure no one was looking before plating a soft peck upon Rick’s lips.

“I’ll be waiting here, then.  Oh, watch out.” – Rick made a few movements indicating Daryl’s tank top.

The hunter sighed exhausted as soon as he saw two moist marks upon his shirt. He refused to wear the nursing pads Carol gave him. He was about to go upstairs and change, but he was in a hurry and didn’t have time for this bullshit.

He took a deep breath, nodding to his husband before going out with his crossbow. Of course, he knew Alexandria had plenty of food and supplies for the whole population, however, he still felt like he needed to be useful and for him, being useful meant to hunt.

His bike was safely secure in the garage, something that not even in his wildest dreams he thought he would have. As soon as he reached his bike, he made sure to wear his leather jacket and helmet, because the weather was excessively cold for him.

The trip to the road wasn’t as safe as he thought it would be, there were too many walkers roaming around, but he had to keep himself safe no matter what happened. With the help of a stake, he killed as much walkers as he could.

It took him at least two hours to hunt his game and come back safely to Alexandria and he was glad that as soon as his bike approached the gates, Aaron was there, ready to open the doors for him.

When he arrived in the kitchen, everyone was immerse in their own tasks; Aaron and Eric prepared the drinks, Carol and Maggie doing the desserts, Michonne helping to  fix the salads with Glenn and Father Gabriel, while Rick with his two girls on his lap, while still managing to cut some fresh fruits.

Eugene woudn’t stop whining while he cut some potatoes with Abraham, Rosita and Taara, saying that such a task wasn’t right for someone like him.

“M’ back.”- Daryl said with a smile, showing at least three Turkeys in his hands.

“Wow, darlin’.... You didn’t need to do all of this.”- Rick smiled back, pressing a kiss upon Daryl’s brow.

“Shuddup, old man.”- Daryl blinked, following the path back to the kitchen where almost everyone was busy.

Carl was huffing nonstop, climbing up and down the stairs of their stock. He hated cleaning and fixing the stock, however, he promised Rick that he would help him again, so he wouldn’t walk away at all. At least Enid was helping him this time, which made his work at least ten times better.

Everyone was talking loud, listening to some music while fixing the supper, however, silence fell when they heard some knocks on the door. Rick was the first one to stop talking, walking forward to see who was there. He wasn’t surprised to find that it was Deanna.

They forgot to call her and after one year together, that felt like straight out rude, however he hated her son, so he didn’t feel sorry at all.

“Merry Christmas, Rick! I brought a pie.” – She said in a strong tone.

“Merry Christmas, Deanna.”- Rick smiled, making sure to shake her hand but ignore Spencer.

“I don’t know if it’s too bold of me…”- She started.

“You’re more than welcome to stay. Thank you for the pie.” – Rick nodded, squinting his eyes at Spencer before leaving the door.

Deanna was surprised to see everyone from Rick’s group working so hard on their meal. Somehow, she felt sorry for them because she was aware that it must have been a long time since they knew what a real Christmas was.

She smiled at Daryl, who was working on his prey, sometimes taking a bite; after all he hadn’t had a proper breakfast since early. Of all Alexandrians, she was the only one who seemed thrilled about Daryl’s baby.

Of course, back when her husband was alive, he had very narrow views himself, and she just went along with it, but after he was dead and gone, she had no obligations to follow his protocols anymore.

“Merry Christmas, Daryl.”- Deanna smiled, giving the man a hug.

“Too…”- Daryl struggled to speak as he had his mouth full of meat.

He smiled back as the woman passed by, but as soon as he saw Spencer there, he felt like hell would break loose.

“Merry Chri…”- Spencer tried to greet.

“Da hell ya doin’ in mah house?”- Suddenly his smile was all gone and he could only see red.

“Whoa there, Daryl, I’m just trying to be friendly!” – The younger man tried to defend himself.

“Ya gonna leave mah house now ya goddam piece of trash!”- Daryl threatened him with a knife.

Deanna was just as shocked as everyone in the kitchen, however she couldn’t blame the hunter, because what her son has done to Daryl couldn’t be forgiven this easily.

“I’m sorry Deanna, but Spencer needs to leave.”- It was Rick’s time to step in.

Obliviously the Alexandria leader wasn’t very happy about it, but a simple nod from her head was enough for her son to leave. She knew she was stepping on stranger waters, but he was her son after all.

“I’m the one who needs to ask apologies. I’m sorry Daryl, I’m sorry Rick.”- The woman said, slowly sitting on a chair next to the sink.

“m’ sorry Deanna… Know he your kin… But can’t... Can’t have ‘im here.” – Daryl confessed.

“I know, I’m really sorry about this.”- Deanna said just like she said a few months ago.”

**\---FLASHBACK---**

_Daryl was running non- stop back to Alexandria; His swollen stomach was making it very difficult for him to stay up for too long, but he tried his best. Walking around without his bike while expecting was the worst idea he ever had and he knew Rick would give him hell for this._

_He prayed for the guard team to be there at the gates, ready to take him in and as soon as he saw the gates, he started to scream for help, something he never would do in a regular situation._

_Supporting his belly with one hand, he waved frenetically to the air with the free one, hoping anyone would show up until he finally saw him; Spencer, who was carrying a machine gun in his hands._

_“OPEN THEM GATES!”- Daryl begged._

_“I don’t know if I can, Daryl.” –Spencer tried. He was still suspicious of Rick’s team and he wouldn’t mind letting one go._

_“WATCHA MEAN? I AIN’T JOKIN’, MAN!” The hunter yelled back, struggling to understand what was going on._

_“We were safe until your group came to our town! You guys ruined our community!” – Spencer bit back._

_Daryl huffed, desperate to find a way to climb the walls. His bladder was killing him, but he had to be fast because he could hear some walkers roaming around. He whispered a low “dammit”, before he started to move himself again._

_Climbing the gates with a swollen stomach was such a hard thing to do that he was almost sure that he would die this time. He felt the stubborn tears streaming down his face; his hands became completely bruised by some wood barbs._

_The pain was unbearable, but he wouldn’t give up and after a lot of hard work, he finally succeeded in reaching the guard support, not even wasting time before punching Spencer right in the face, he wanted to kill the man._

_It didn’t take long until the whole community heard the screams coming from the guard towers. Rick was the first one to run with Michonne’s towards the scene. When he saw Spencer grabbing Daryl by the neck, he completely lost his self control._

_He was about to shoot with his python when he felt soft hands upon his own. It was Deanna, begging him to bear her son’s life, because he had already taken her husband from her._

_"I'm really sorry about this, Daryl" - Deanna begged, staring up at the guard tower._

_It took a lot of strength until Rick finally gave up and that’s when Daryl punched Spencer one more time, making the man fall unconscious on the tower’s floor. He wanted to climb down by his own, however, his legs were giving him up._

_That’s exactly when Rick ran towards Daryl, taking him into his arms, even under protests to take him inside. He would never forgive Spencer for what he’ve done and when the right time arrived, he would not let the young man go._

**\---END OF FLASHBACK---**

“Could… Could have los’ Susan…”- Daryl replied with pain, fighting the tears and succeeding this time.

“I know.”- Deanna nodded, taking Daryl’s hands to plant two kissed upon them.-Not going to happen no more. That’s a promise.”

“Thank ya…”- Daryl sniffed, recomposing himself in a matter of seconds. The past was supposed to be in the past.

“Darlin’? You all right?”- Rick asked, clearly concerned.

“m’ fine, Rick. Let’s get on with dis’, m’ hungry!”- Daryl smiled, going back to his turkey preparation with Deanna’s help.

They’ve spent the whole day cleaning the house, cooking and preparing the table and when it was around 7 p.m, everyone went back to their own houses, in order to take a bath and dress clean clothes.

Since it was their first Christmas together, each one of them have made a gift for each other, using whatever they found during runs. Daryl took a little longer to dress himself up, but not because he was worried about how he should dress, but because he had to give the kids a bath again.

Rick joined them to make everything faster, helping Daryl to wash Susan’s hair while the hunter soaped his own body. It took them at least thirty minutes until they were all ready.

Daryl smelt so nice that Rick couldn’t resist but leave a hickey upon his neck. He loved seeing his husband so happy and so soft, even though he was wearing his usual clothes, but this time, a red flannel tank top and washed out jeans, an early Christmas gift from Rick.

Rick on the other hand made sure to dress a nice social white shirt and a classy black pants. His hair was all gelled back, which made his face features even softer. He wanted to shave, but the deadly glare from his husband said it all.

By the time they climbed down the stairs, their improvised Christmas tree was all-sparkling with colorful lights and there, at the floor, tons of handmade packages were lying.

Of all the ladies, the one that everyone was surprised was Michonne. She was dressing one of Deanna’s dress, a beautiful red gown that made her look even more slender than she was and her hair was tie into a huge ball.

She didn’t wear any make up, but she didn’t need any at all. Maggie and Carol wore matching pastel blue dresses, each one different in the shape, but the same in color.

Tara and Rosita wore beautiful and sparkly golden short dresses and all the men were quite the same, with white shirts and black pants, besides Aaron and Eric who whore matching blue ties.

Everyone looked wonderful, but the ones who stole the show were Susan and Judith. They looked absolutely wonderful in their pinkish princess like dresses and equal pink shoes.

Deanna, who wore a beautiful salmon dress called them all to the table with a huge smile upon her lips. Everyone was starving and by the time they were all sitting, Rick was holding Daryl’s hands tightly upon his, giving Father Gabriel permission to start the prayers.

“Dear Lord, don't let us miss You this Christmas season. Help us to simplify our activities and traditions so we can focus our celebration on Your birth. Thank You for being the Prince of Peace, and I ask You for that supernatural peace to reign in our hearts. Thank You for the simple but life-changing message of Your love for us. In Jesus' Name, Amen.” – Gabriel finished.

“Amen.”- Everyone replied in unison.

“Thank you, Father Gabriel.”- Rick nodded, ready to start his meal.

They had an amazing supper and there was so much food, they almost felt guilty for having so much while other missing groups could be starving and frosting out there.

All of them were glad for Alexandria, because even though it wasn’t perfect, it was the only place they could actually call home.

Daryl, of all of them was the happiest member of the group, because he never had a proper Christmas before and looking back now, he was almost sure he would be through all that pain he endured again, if it only meant he could get to meet Rick again.

They had so much food that by the time they finished the supper, they barely could walk to the living room for the gifts.

Just like the old tradition, they waited patiently, staring at the clock, waiting for the midnight.

Judith was already sleeping on Rick’s arms, while Susan was breastfeed by Daryl, who couldn’t be more uncomfortable with everyone staring dreamily at him, so he had no choice but wearing his poncho for some privacy.

At midnight, Carl and Enid started to give the gifts to everyone, calling each one by the name. Michonne got new jeans and a new pair of boots and she was absolutely thrilled. Eugene almost choked when he saw literally a pile of at least ten new books for him.

Aaron and Eric got a new fancy cooking set, with knives,tablespoons and forks. Aaron also got a hunting knife from Daryl and a new scarf from Eric. Of course he gave his boyfriend a gift too, a cute fuzy sweater.

Abraham got an old army coat and a bottle of whisky, humming in delight. Rosita won a new knife and a beautiful red dress. Both Glenn and Maggie got baby clothes because they were planning one soon enough, for everyone’s surprise.

Deanna got a sweet bottle of French perfume and Carol a beautiful set of hinting knives. Carl and Enid got two new pairs of helmets and Father Gabriel, a new bible.  Clearly all the gifts where scavenged from abandoned stores, but the meaning behind them was all that mattered.

Rick got a handmade coat made by Carol, bullets from Rosita and a new belt from Daryl. He couldn’t be happier and he almost chuckled when he noticed everyone staring at Daryl, since the hunter was the only one who didn’t receive many gifts.

He’s got some arrows from Carl, chocolate bars from Michonne and a new handmade poncho from Deanna.

“You didn’t get him anything, Rick?” – Carol asked curious.

Both men blushed hard, because they knew where exactly the gift was. They stared at each other for a while and for the first time in their life, they shared a kiss in frot of everyone.

“Rick’s gonna gimme my gift tonight…”- Daryl blinked, even though he was impossibly red.

Everyone was laughing and saying cheers, while Carl and Enid said “ew” in unison.

Their Christmas couldn’t have been better and even though they’ve suffered enough and knew that one day, just like the other communities, Alexandria would fall too, but for now, at least on that night, they decided to rely on hope and love.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finishing this one :) I'm so sorry about my late, my Holidays were quite busy! Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing new year! May all your dreams come true in 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a huge domestic vibe right now because of the baby and  
> I've aways wanted to write something like this related to Alexandria, so I hope you guys like it :) Comments mean the world to me, so I appreciate them very much. See you guys on the next chapter!


End file.
